


Impulse Control

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crackpost, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, No Plot/Plotless, What Have I Done, shitpost, sudden doubling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Everybody is enjoying the worlds afterparty, then suddenly everybody is looking at copies of themselves in various ages. What happened?





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from Tumblr. 
> 
> Yeah... I got nothing. This just kinda pushed itself into my brain and it was short enough I decided to just write it right back out of there. 
> 
> I chuckled, if you chuckle too then it's done its job.

**_Worlds Afterparty_ **

Yuri’s first clue that something is wrong is hearing his name in stereo, then being glomped by Victor… make that TWO Victors. 

Yuri tries to wriggle free, but the sudden apparent doubling of his fiance has left neither of them any weaker. Eventually he gives in rather than be crushed under the combined forces of them trying to prevent him from escaping. 

The second clue that something is wrong is the teenaged version of himself standing in front of him, awestruck at seeing his idol(s) draped over him. 

It’s a party… he must have had waaaaay too much to drink. 

Both Victors proudly proclaim that they’ve only given Yuri sparkling cider all evening. 

From there the situation only gets weirder. Chris and Seung-gil are left suddenly staring down toddler versions of themselves, while Otabek leaves on a diaper run to take care of his and Leo’s infant versions. Tween versions of Sara and Mila coo over the little ones while a similarly aged version of Emil tries to convince Mickey to stop watching his sister so they can go play. 

Phichit entertains his own mini-him by tossing the seeming seven year old on his shoulders so the kid can make airplane noises while Phichit runs around laughing. Guang Hong’s approximately three year old double hides shyly behind his leg. 

Eventually somebody realizes that they are seeing manifestations of their own impulsive sides. The more impulsive, the closer to their actual age. 

Then somebody else realizes that they don’t know what Yurio’s impulsive side looks like. They are about to start looking for an errant toddler, or perhaps an infant, when a identical double of the blond strides into the room. Yurio calmly stands, and they high-five in the middle. 

“How’d it go?” Yurio asks. 

“Kicked his ass,” Impulsive Yurio replies. 

“Bout time nobody stopped me.”

Impulsive Yurio merely nods while the rest realize that nobody’s seen JJ in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yeah, I know, weird. Luckily it was short too. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733) and [_Private Photos_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11201532).


End file.
